eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1915 (28 February 2000)
Synopsis Ian explains in great detail what Laura has to do with the kids. She promises to cook spaghetti for tea, and says she's been practising. Ian deliberately avoids going home until late, and Laura saves him some. She insists he eat it and give her marks out of 10 - 7. Billy asks Steve if he wants more drugs. Steve says "Get lost - you've got your job back with a pay rise what more do you want?" He tells him Beppe might be interested. Steve asks who he thinks Beppe will believe, and tells Billy blackmail is way out of his league. Robbie begs Natalie to take the assistant job at the café. She says she will if he promises to do most of the washing up. She tells Barry they have no choice. Barry suggests Natalie and he go on a TV show about relationships. Nicky begs Sonia to lend her her maths project to copy, and Sonia says if anything happens to this book.... Rosa catches Nicky copying Sonia's homework, and blames Martin. Roy tells Phil he's happy the bent cars are gone and he doesn't want to do it again. He takes Pat a bunch of flowers and insists she go out for dinner tonight. Dan asks Nina to do this afternoon because Mel is "ill or something" Nina says "Something, I expect." Nina refuses to serve Billy, but Dan says he's not barred when he's in charge. Peggy takes over the shift and tells Nina Billy is barred. Nina says it's not fair asking her to take sides and she's being pulled both ways. Peggy whinges about loyalty and Nina says if this carries on she'll leave. Ian shows Pauline his next business plan, and admits he has a proposition for her - an investment opportunity. Ian persuades Pauline that putting her money in a building society isn't a good investment, as it pays peanuts. Mick goes for a job with Steve as assistant manager at the gym. Rosa has a go at Beppe for letting Sandra see Joe at his birthday this afternoon. Gianni is doing a Punch and Judy show. Boring Sonia whinges that it's wife-beating. Nicky laughs saying Gianni hasn't heard of PC. Rosa tries to get rid of her as soon as she has given him her present. Rosa and Sandra talk louder and Sandra asks Beppe to tell Joe who she is. Gianni bounces in saying "If I ever say I want kids, have me put down." Beppe is comforting a tearful Sandra. He decides to tell Joe soon. Gianni agrees, saying give Joe the best birthday present he's ever had. Beppe tells Rosa, and they argue about Sandra, and Joe comes downstairs just as Rosa shouts "She may be Joe's mother, but she's never loved him and never will." Credits Main cast *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Michael Greco as Beppe *Jake Kyprianou as Joe *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Leila Birch as Teresa *Carly Hillman as Nicky *Clare Wilkie as Sandra *Sylvester Williams as Mick *Troy Titus-Adams as Nina *Race Davies as Jackie *Martin Kemp as Steve *Perry Fenwick as Billy *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Tony Caunter as Roy *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Hannah Waterman as Laura *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Steve McFadden as Phil *Edward Savage as Steven *Joseph Shade as Peter *Casey Anne Rothery as Lucy Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes